


I Object!

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, At least like anyway, Drunken Flirting, Happy Birthday Bitch, Hate to Love, M/M, Office Sex, POV Jean Kirstein, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Southern Marco, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, birthday fic, enjoy, eren bartender, look at him, oh no hes hot, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Jean Kirschtein is looked over for partner promotion at his fathers firm again and he is far from happy. On top of his glance over causing his anger the promotion had gone to a man he didn't even know! When it rains it fucking pours so to add insult to injury this mystery man was a defense attorney. Jean hated nothing more than a defense attorney: the vile, soulless snakes. With his disdain present he set to going to drown his slight rage and sorrow by heading to a local watering hole. His friends, the bartender and a coworker, listen to his woes with open ears. They are soon distracted, however, by a handsome incredibly flirtatious stranger. After some rounds of flirting through drinks the stranger offers Jean a hotel key.Jean believes he's drowning his troubles.....oh but, little does he know, they've only begun.





	1. Majestic Unicorn? More Like Oily Snake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tell_tale_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_tale_heart/gifts).



> This was a work I created a while back for a very close, a very dear, friend of mine. It's been on draft now for over a month. I hope that you'll enjoy this. I oded the first story that brought her to me. Do enjoy, everyone.
> 
> You have been there with me through many ills, chills, and ill gotten thrills. You deserve a day as beautiful and just as incredibly spectacular as you are. While that is nigh impossible to have I wish you nothing but the absolute best on this, the anniversary of your escape from the womb. Happy Birthday, love, and many more to come. Love ya.
> 
>  
> 
> ~All My Love, Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

“What the hell?!” The words left my mouth before I could stop them. What was my father thinking? How could he pass me over for the partner position _again?_ I deserved it; not whoever the fuck they were bringing in tomorrow. I was beyond livid but I kept my cool during the remainder of the meeting. My father simply decided to gloss over my outburst and continue talking about the new partner as if he was some majestic fucking unicorn of a defense attorney. Feeling sick from exuberant over-praising I excused myself after the meeting before anyone could catch me and incessantly drone on about this mystery man again.

My secretary was typing away as I breezed past her “Jean, you have a call on line one.”

Glancing over my shoulder I nodded “Thanks, Sasha. Hey, can you move my 8am Saturday to 10? I'm not going to be in until 9 tomorrow.”

Sasha peeked up as she brushed her mahogany hair behind her ear “Sure, something up?”

“More than likely gonna be hungover," I grinned wildly. "I need to take this call and then I’m going home so feel free to go home too. Connie would probably enjoy an evening with you.” With a polite smile I sauntered into my office and took a seat behind my desk. The view from the glass box I called my office, overlooking downtown Raleigh, was beginning to get old. I took a deep breath and picked up the telephone placing the receiver to my ear. Of course. This was a law firm and this was my job: to sit and listen to the problems the cops were having haranguing some sod then see if I could help them. Being an attorney isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm a prosecutor which means I work closely with law enforcement. I, at least, don’t have to be saddled with the soulless few of us that are shoved so tightly up the state's ass to get chosen as a state appointed defense attorney.

I absolutely _hate_ defense attorneys. They're usually snakes in a human skin and it's absolutely ridiculous how slick they think they are. I've never met one that I liked on a personal nor professional level. To be lumped in with someone like that chills my bones not to mention the thought of one being my boss now only ices my blood further. You see, my father owns Kirschtein Associates At Law and here we're basically a one stop shop. Real estate law, criminal law, tax law, to disability services you can find someone here to help with any legal matters.

I'm in criminal law and I'm so far up the state's ass that I _do_ get thrown into the lot of state prosecutors from time to time. That's how I know scum of the defense earth when I see it. I'm not exactly thrilled with my job but I get by well enough, I make good money and I’m pretty good at it. I have one of the best records in the building. You'd think it’d be only natural to give the business to your son but **no** , my father doesn't work like that. He'd give this place to anyone _but_ me even though I'm extremely qualified. Hell he won't even make me partner to give me any say on how this place is run. It’s completely ludicrous if you ask me, I mean, before me he’d make Phil the Pencil Pusher the next partner. I don’t know why he won’t allow it….that’s a lie. I know exactly why: because I’m not some snake oil salesman of a defense attorney like he was.

My father made his money, made his name, started his own firm, and then retired from the profession. During her life my mother was making sure I was treated correctly under his iron reign of fatherhood. Without my mother it’s really easy to say I wouldn’t be making partner anytime soon so long as I refuse his direction of becoming a defense attorney. So I was going to be stuck in the same office I have been for the last 6 years and just try to get over it.

How exactly did I plan to get over it? Drinking. After I sent the call to Sasha for scheduling I grabbed my overcoat and walked out of the office. I gave her a bit of a wave as I rounded the corner and made for the elevator. It was nearing Christmas and awful cold out so I tugged on my overcoat and scarf before exiting out to the parking garage. There was a brutal gust of wind blowing through the city and it definitely made me think that a nice warm shot, or seven, of liquor would set me just right after the day I had.

With the cold winding it’s frigid way through the fibers of my clothing and seeping into my bones the hunt to find my car quickened. It was days like this that made me hate parking decks. After about 15 minutes I finally located my car and headed off to my apartment. Like hell I was going to spend my night in the bar in a fucking monkey suit. Wearing one for 10+ hours a day, depending on the day, was bad enough so I definitely wasn’t going to laze around in one.

I quickly got into the apartment, wiped the concealer from my face, stripped out of my horrendously stuffy suit, and began perusing the closet for something more my ' _after-hours’_  style. A pair of Doc Martens with the cuffs of my jeans pushed down inside, a plain red long sleeved shirt, a scarf, my thick studded leather jacket and the array of my piercings was the so called ‘after-hours’ me, or the **real** me. Eyebrow ring above my left eye, hoop through my right nostril, black hoops through my bottom lip, tongue ring in, and the others….well I kept my others in at all times.

That _might_ have also had something to do with my father refusing to acknowledge me in the company. I had been a rebellious spit fuck from birth basically. Two-toned hair of flaxen blonde and pecan, tattoos covering most of my skin and piercings in the other half; I looked more likely to be a client to need a lawyer than to be one. No one who didn’t know me personally wouldn’t have guessed this since I used concealed to cover any visible tattoos and piercing holes on my face.

With a quick dash of cologne I was out the door and headed towards the bar. I had always considered it nice luck that I lived within walking distance of Wicked City Bar. My friend was also the bartender so that was also a plus. Honestly, the place was kind of a dive joint with shabby interior decoration and not much in the way of clientele. Even though it wasn’t the most upscale the drinks were good, most of the women were pretty, and it was fairly priced. By the time I reached the bar I was happy it was warm inside and ready for my insides to be just as warm as the temperature of the bar. Eren caught my eye the second I walked in, his jade-like eyes rolling just a tad at my very presence. He shook his shaggy cinnamon hair from his view and tossed the towel he’d just cleaned a glass with over his shoulder.

“What the hell do you want, Jean?” He offered in a false angry laced jest.

I just half-smiled and shrugged “Something warm. How about a shot of golden schlager?”

“Sure,” he moved off to pour my shot when he tossed back “you’re early tonight. It’s before 8.”

“I know. I got passed over. _Again.”_ My words were acidic as they crawled up my throat and the moment the liquor was in front of me I downed it, hissed at the burn, and gestured for another.

Eren poured the second shot and leaned against the counter “That sucks man. Your dad is fucking asshole. I see where you get it from.”

His playful smile told me he was kidding like always since we got along through insult based humor “Yeah, yeah, whatever Jaeger. Just be thankful I helped you out of all your parking tickets. Isn’t Armin coming tonight?”

“Figured you’d know. He works in _your_ offices and yeah, thanks it is nice to know a lawyer.” He grinned and moved back a bit to make another drink for someone else in the bar as a server approached him.

She shot me a pretty smile and a bat of her eyes to which I simply turned away uninterested in her but interested in my current conversation “Yeah, Armin should be here soon. I mean tax law is hard and there’s more numbers than I care to think about but he should be arri-----arriving now. As the slam of the door was heard a few moments later were met with the chilling night’s breeze. Eren gave a slight shiver as the cold rushed over his bare arms but I just zipped up my jacket. Stepping in was a golden blonde guy by the name of Armin who was Eren’s good friend, and a friend of mine, but also a coworker. He’d been in criminal law with me for a bit but wasn’t exactly made out for the life and decided to go into tax law. His excuse was something about seeing immediate help to people who deserved it. I couldn’t exactly argue.

His cerulean eyes landed on Eren and I so he approached and took a seat on a stool just at my right “Hey, Jean, sorry about today. I heard that this guy they’re bringing in is _sly_ as hell and has only ever lost _4_ cases in his career. His record is _way_ better than anyone around here.”

I felt my blood boil at the mention of this shark “Who gives a shit? I mean really? We have enough snakes in our midst.”

“We’re all lawyers. Everyone thinks we’re all **just** as vile,” Armin chimed in.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just drink and forget about it,” I suggested as I slammed the butt of my shot glass down in gesture for a refill. Eren obliged and Armin order his usual rum and coke after a tough day at work. We all just sat around drinking for a half hour and by then my head was beginning to feel a bit hazy. I wasn’t quite buzzed but I was certainly making my way there.

While I was in the middle of listening to Eren bitch about his boyfriend, who happened to be one of the police sergeants I was used to working with, the front door flew open followed by another sharp gust of wind. I was immediately drawn to the door as I heard it slam and I was met with a rather odd sight. There was a man strolling casually through the door who seemed to have the wrong place.  He was wearing a grey peacoat and a white scarf though he quickly discarded them once inside.

My eyes were drawn to him. He’d never been here before and I _definitely_ would have remembered if he had. The man was a sharp dresser wearing a black vest over a hunter green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He was in the middle of rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as he approached the bar. From my seat, only 3 away from him, I picked up a few things: one he was not from here as he had not even a hint of southern accent, two his cologne was Armani code, three his eyes were dark maybe black, and his tanned skin was dusted with freckles like mangy, stray mutts have fleas.

His voice gave me cause for surprise as it was much smoother and sweeter than I had imaged as he ordered his drink “Ah, bartender? I need a leg spreader please.”

Eren nodded with his usual “Sure thing. Comin’ right up.” I, however, apparently had been caught red-handed watching and scrutinizing him. The man took his drink a few moments later and tossed a gentle nod of his head towards me with one of the most radiant smiles I’d seen in all my life. Without much to think on I quickly turned around and sighed, gesturing for another drink.

Armin laughed as Eren whispered beneath his breath “Oh, that dude was checking you out.”

I took my shot as Armin agreed “Was implies he _still isn’t_ haha.”

Groaning I shrugged my shoulders “Ya think? What in the hell would I want with tall, dark, and freckled huh? He seems a bit too _vanilla_ for my tastes.”

“Well no matter your tastes Jean he was _definitely_ checking you out. He keeps looking at his phone though so maybe he’s waiting on someone?” Armin suggested as we all kept our gazes ahead yet sneaking back towards the man.

“Listen, he’s hot, sure, but he’s too straight laced. Look at him. Does he look like he could handle _this?”_ I gave a bit of a snort as I spoke. Trying to be stealthy was not my forte as I spoke to Armin and it was apparent. The man had chosen to sit at a booth on the other side of the bar and so he waved a server over to his table. Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he took the server’s order slip and filled the drink order. Moving back over to me he sat a rather interesting tall shot in front of me.

As I gave him a skeptical glance Eren shuddered “It’s from him and it comes with a message. “Stop staring unless you’re gonna _do_ something Pretty Boy.” and I quote. Considering the name of this drink he’s definitely flirting with you.” I couldn’t help but laugh. Was this dude fucking serious? After a moment I looked over to him with a quirked brow and then took a cautious sip of the drink in front of me. It was sweet and definitely had Kahlua and Baileys in it or I thought it did. Deciding it couldn’t be too bad I made sure to catch the freckled guest's line of sight and downed the shot.

Looking back at Eren I had to ask “What was the name of that?”

“An extra creamy orgasm,” Eren managed to choke out with a gag.

“Dude,” Armin started with a chuckle “hes definitely flirting. It seems like a challenge, Jean. You gonna take that?”

A rather mischievous grin curled my lips as I nodded “Challenge _hella_ accepted. Hey, Eren, send him a blowjob shot for me.” Eren groaned but did as he was asked. I sat back and watched as the server from earlier stopped to deliver the shot. The man made a quick comment to the server and sent her back to the bar before locking eyes with me. I admit to feeling the scarf around my throat tighten as his tongue languidly removed the whipped cream from the top of the shot.

As I cleared my throat Eren sat another drink in front of me “Have a slow comfortable screw. You know this is getting disgusting, right? _Please_ just go fuck and stop making me do this.”

The moment he pleaded I laughed “Oh if this is tormenting you I think I'll keep going.”

Slamming down the shot glass in front of me I looked up to meet the warmth of umber eyes “ There's no need. So you just gonna stare, making promises, and not tell me your name? Now that's just _rude.”_

The silk in his voice was unmistakable but I waved it off and grinned “Says the man who started it and still has yet to introduce himself either." With a gentle tone I offered my name "Jean.”

He smiled slyly and drawled out my name “Jeaaaann??”

Adding a hint of my own charm I shrugged off his request for my last name “Do our last names _really_ matter?”

“If you're gonna make good on those promises I don't think so.” He placed his fingers inside the back pocket of his slacks removing a plastic card I knew all too well to be a hotel room key “What do you say we get outta here?”

Standing from my seat I slipped Eren a $100 for my tab and pushed up on my toes to whisper by his ear “Sorry, my dad is awful sick and I still have some work to do back home.” Before walking off I let my voice lower “Besides, you’re cute but vanilla guys like you aren't really my _type._ Thanks for the drinks.” With that I made my leave and decided to walk back to my apartment. It was a bit difficult after all the alcohol I had slammed back in the last hour swam through my blood. I was thankful for being at least decently steady on my feet and for being warm as I finally made it back to the apartment.

Once inside I made it to the bathroom and did my best to disrobe. There was a bit of stumbling and fumbling as I tried my best to get out of my pants. I wanted to take a shower in hopes of jostling myself a little more sober. The cold helped a bit but the moment I turned the hot water on I wanted to just sleep.

My buzz was still pretty decent as I moved to lay down and I was lucky I got my boxers back on before I collapsed into my mattress. Sleep overtook me rather quickly once I crawled under my blankets. The warmth was far too inviting and I was out within seconds.


	2. Challenge Accepted....Again?

By some miracle from what gods in what pantheon I hadn’t a clue but somehow I’d been graced without a hangover. Though I’d not been completely rip roaring drunk I was never meant to digest alcohol well. Honestly I’m a bit of a lightweight especially when it comes to the heavier stuff. Just a few shots of whiskey could knock me on my ass so I guess some sweet drinks wasn't enough to give me a hangover.

Just to ensure I would stave off a hangover, in case it decided to hit me later, I decided to down a couple aspirin after crawling out of bed. At 7am began the long, arduous routine of getting ready for work. I had to remove all my piercings, shower, cover the holes in my face appropriately, make coffee and breakfast, then slide into one of the monkey suits I own, make sure all my tattoos were covered, then make the drive to work, and try to find a space to park. I was already tired again by the time I made to the office each morning.

When I did manage to get to my building I wanted to retch. It seemed our mystery defense attorney partner was making his rounds with my father. Exactly what I needed: two people who I did not like coming to see everyone and show their faces around the office. The bastard was already partner and now he was getting the new office on the executive lounge? What more could he do? Apparently be **insanely** handsome. Everyone in the secretarial department was cooing and mooing over this man.

I mocked him to myself as I made it down the hall to my office. Sasha had, thankfully, been unaffected by the charms…..actually she just hadn’t met him yet.

As I pulled open the door to my office Sasha glanced up and smile “You’re early Jean. Hungover?”

“Nah, thankfully, so I hear father is making his rounds this morning,” I gave her a crooked grin as I raised my eyebrows.

She snickered and then I watched her light expression falter “Yeah...that reminds me he called about 15 minutes ago. He’ll be up at 8.”

At the news I immediately tensed “Oh….great. I have 20 minutes. UGHHH.”

“Sorry...I’ll warn you when he’s coming okay?” I gave her a nod and headed into my office. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out. Why would he have been wanting to come up at 8am besides to see if I had made it to work on time? He probably knew I had gone out to the bar. Ugh. Before moving across the room I took off my jacket and scarf and hung them up on the coat rack behind the door. It was a bit warm in my office, which was unusual, but I liked it. It wouldn't have been good if I had been hungover though so perhaps my father had in fact guessed I'd have been drunk off my ass. Naturally though I stay a bit cold so it was a refreshing change. Score for me.

When I got to my desk I booted up the computer and began looking through my schedule. I had a multitude of client meetings and nowhere near enough coffee to run on for all of them. No one wants to deal with stupidity **that** early in the morning without caffeine. Deciding to be prepared for my 10 o’clock meeting with ignorance I actually began pulling up the notes I had of their consultation. While looking through them I tried my best to recall all the small details and figure up a plan for their first meeting.

During that time I had completely immersed myself and neglected to remember that Satan and his new pal were walking around the building. Sasha pressed the intercom button on the phone and I heard her greet my father and this new partner. Immediately I straightened my tie and kept looking through my notes as she informed them she’d let me know they were there. My father, of course, neglected her offer and simply waltzed right into my office without the courtesy of even a knock.

Because of that I refused to acknowledge him and continued looking over my notes until he cleared his throat “Jean Vincent.”

I cringed at the use of my middle name and looked up from my folder “Yes?”

My eyes immediately widened as I was met with a familiar freckled face and radiant smile while my father introduced him “I would like you to meet our newest partner. This is Marco Bodt. As of today he’ll be our newest member and I’d like you to look after him.” Turning to Marco he patted him on the shoulder “If you should need anything do not hesitate to call on Jean if you cannot reach me.”

What the fuck?! What was happening to my life? Did I kill unicorns or punch children in a past life? What did I do to deserve **this?!** On what level, in what solar system, on what planet, in whose society did I deserve this? I stood up and brushed invisible dust from my suit as I walked around to shake his extended hand. Marco’s grip was a lot firmer than I’d expected as his coffee colored eyes stared deep into my own radiating a mischievous glimmer. 

“Thank ya, I ‘ppreciate it, sir. Ya know you’re lookin’ pretty healthy this mornin’. Ya ought gimme yer’ secret.” Marco’s voice was something far different than the bar. His voice was just as silken maybe a bit more now that his accent was shining through his speech. Maybe he was from here but whatever was going on I didn’t like it at all. If the ability to quit was an option instead of being trapped with the man I had insulted, and lied to, to get away from sleeping with then I would have on the spot.

My father narrowed his amber eyes before laughing and smacking Marco’s shoulder “Hahaha, healthy as a horse. Lots of exercise and a young wife, Bodt.”

I wanted to gag as Marco grinned and agreed “Sounds like it’s workin’ for ya just well. Say, would ya mind givin’ me a moment with Jean, right? I’d like to get to know ‘im a bit ‘fore I ask ‘im to show me ‘round.”

“Ah, that’s more than fine my boy! Jean, do behave yourself. I’ll check in with you later, Bodt.” My father quickly exited my office leaving Marco and I alone. This was the last thing I wanted. His suit was perfectly tailored and clung to the right places of his frame giving me more than a bit of a view I liked. He was incredibly handsome, and we both knew it, but what was worse was he knew **I** knew it.

Stepping into the realm of my personal space once my father was out of view his smile turned wicked “Well, well. We meet again Jean. How interestin’.”

Trying to straighten up, I realized it wasn’t going to help since he had a couple inches on my height “I wouldn’t call it interesting I would rather call it _shitty luck._ I bet you’re _really_ enjoying yourself aren’t you? Even with that fake accent.”

“Hahaha, oh Jean,” his laugh was soft yet there was undertone beneath it I couldn’t place “my accent ain’t fake. What you heard in the bar was fake. I can control it if I so chose to do so. Now, it seems like I’m your boss and you’re to assist me with **whatever** I need.”

I rolled my eyes at his implication “What you need to do your job and what you need to quell the hard on you have for me are two _vastly_ different things, Bodt.”

“Oh? Real cryin’ shame that is. Usin’ my last name? I thought they weren’t important.” Marco reached out to my chin lifting it gently as he leaned in to whisper against my throat “As far as I’m concerned now ya jus' know the real me. I’m sure ya heard ‘bout my reputation of havin’ a silver tongue and let me tell ya’ Pretty Boy I ain’t _jus'_ got it in the courtroom.” I swear I felt the blood in veins both ice and boil simultaneously as his lips pressed to the skin just above my collar.

“Ah!” It was unfortunate he was able to draw an inhuman sound from my throat.

The moment the surprised squeak left my lips my hand rushed to cover my mouth and I shoved Marco back a good half of a foot “Hahaha, tha’s cute Jean. I should aim for that sound again next time. Can’t wait to hear how it sounds ‘ccompanied by my name.”

“Like that will _ever_ happen! Look, I told you, you are **HELLA** not my type. Defense attorneys are nothing but sharks,” I spat venomously back at him while I tried to school my features and collect my composure.

Marco grinned and clucked his teeth “Tsk, tsk. Don’t you know that everyone looks at us all the same? As far the ice cream truck owner down tha’ road is concerned you and I are one and the same. Jus' sharks swimmin’ in that blood thick water.”

There was no helping the scoff I made “Pfft, please. You’re more like the _scum sucker_ on an aquarium. I’m a prosecutor and you should be thankful you’ve never met me in a courtroom, Marco. I think it’s about time you get out of my office.”

“Fine, your office your rules an’ all. Jus' ‘member we’re on the same team now Jean and I ain’t gonna do nothing to lord my power over ya. I bet you’ll be in my office wantin’ to be in bed with me ‘fore the week’s out without doin’ that. I look forward to continuin’ our challenge, _**sweetheart.”** _ Marco sauntered out of the room and I suddenly felt that my chest was beating frantically inside my chest. I quickly moved to sit back down behind my desk trying to quell the rampant thoughts swirling inside my head. What the fuck did he mean by continuing our challenge? Surely he wasn't talking about the bar? How in the world did he expect to be so blatantly sexual here?

It was then I arrived at the decision that two could most _certainly_ play that game if he so wanted. I wasn't sure when it would start, or how it would happen, but it was still painfully obvious that he had a thing for me. I could definitely use that to advantage to tease him. He'd regret trying to play this game with me. I'd make damn sure of it. While he was apparently taking his walk back up to his office to settle in before his tour I decided to devote the rest of my time to my actual work.

After my client had left I got the call from Sasha that my father had opted instead to show Marco around while I took care of my client. For once I was actually thankful that the asshole took one of my duties and did it himself. I didn't exactly want to finish showing Marco around. My father had started showing him around and he could finish it while I did my actual fucking job. He wasn't normally one to revoke on his word but I couldn't find myself caring about it.

My day had actually progressed rather well after that. I had met with several clients and Monday I had court so I wasn't expecting to be around the office much. Unfortunately it seemed like the moment I got comfortable Sasha directed a call to my phone. The moment I picked up I knew exactly who it was going to be. I looked down at the I.D. to see it was an internal call and Marco had called me. I wasn't an _ounce_ pleased about it.

"Hello?"

"Heya Jean, I need ya to do me a favor. Mind stoppin' by office for a flash? Thanks sugar." He disconnected without so much as a goodbye and I quickly shot Sasha an irritated stare. She shrugged and I moved towards the door. This was not going to be a simple errand. I was more than sure about it. The elevator ride was only a second or two long as I was just going to the 8th floor, the one above my own. Once I stepped off the elevator I was rather to surprised to not be met by a secretary or assistant. How Marco didn't have one yet was beyond me.

Passing the bullpen of interns and paralegals I came to Marco's office and took a deep breath as I opened the door. Marco's office was just what I would have expected: neat, cleaned from blinds to sofa, and, honestly, nicely decorated. Cream microsuede sofa to the side, high backed chairs in front of a teak wood desk and I swear to god he had _house plants_ in his office. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed and propped up on his desk.

"What do you want?" I huffed out as I approached his desk.

He smiled that all too cunning smile and curled a beckoning finger "C'mere. I ain't gonna bite ya."

Rolling my eyes I took a step closer to the desk refusing to go behind it "I don't know you might. You already kissed me."

"Nah, I kissed your neck if I'm gonna steal those perfect lips o' yours Ima do it right. You're gonna gimme that kiss yourself." His confidence made me realize that he was completely my opposite and it was no wonder my first instinct was telling me to run.

I could easily get swept up in that charm if I didn't keep my wits about me so I ignored his last comment "What did you call me up for?"

"Mmkay, we'll get to business. Ya see I happen to need some things done. First, I need coffee with two sugars, second I need to have these xeroxed, third I need to have my schedule fixed up, and fourth I need ya to just agree to go out with me t'morrow night since it's our day off." The way he listed off his directions had me almost foaming at the mouth.

"I'm not a fucking secretary," I retorted quickly.

He shrugged "I know that. I ain't got one and your father said _whatever_ I needed to call you." As I turned on my heels I found my blood boiling....but I said I would retaliate right? I _had_ to think of something to do. This was a battle and there was no way in hell I was giving him the satisfaction of winning. He knew he was winning now, after having tossed me off my game, so I had to do something bold. Turning around I let a predatory grin turn the edges of my lips and I walked behind his desk. I knew I said I wasn't gonna but I'd be damned if he was gonna get the best of me.

Approaching his chair I leaned over him and whispered "I'm not going out with you tomorrow, Marco, but if you want to play this game fine. I'll bite. We need to set some ground rules and regulations though."

Purring his words by my ear Marco seemed to have gotten what he wanted "Mmm, that's more like it, Sweetheart. What kinda rules ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"I don't know exactly. We both obviously find one another attractive but I told you that you're too straight laced for me not to mention as a defense attorney I find you repulsive."

"Don't think ya'self so peachy, Sugar. You're like a child and clearly there's a reason ya dad ain't handin' this company to ya. I think we should make a bet. First one to cave into the other wins. You get me to steal those perfect lips first and I'll do whatever you want. If I get you to kiss me first then I wantcha to join me for dinner one night."

"That's all? Just to go to dinner with you? This isn't just about sex?" Admittedly I was a bit thrown off, I figured he just wanted to sleep with me.

Reaching up he ran a lone forefinger down the curve of my cheek "'Course not. I'm a gentleman, Sugar. I need _express_ permission for that so dinner firs' it is."

I tried to not jerk away from his touch as I agreed "Fine. I'll agree to these terms. Rules are as follows and I will follow them as well. You can in no way shape or form interfere with my job and you cannot mention this to anyone else."

Marco agreed much faster than I thought he would "Alright, I'll agree to that, but you didn't say anything me about me touching you or trying to kiss you somewhere other than your lips."

Smiling dangerously I leaned forward and let my lips just ghost over the connection of his jaw and ear "Haha, that's the _fun_ isn't it? If I made that rule I'd have to obey it too and I want you to kiss me first after all."

The moment I felt his fingertips slip behind my waistband I sucked in my breath and he tugged me forward until I was practically in his lap "I guess so. Does this start _now?"_

"Uh...sure," was all could squeak out until I gave into his pull and sat in his lap tossing my arms around his neck "but I guess I should go have that coffee fetched for you and get you set up with a secretary, huh? That is my job after all."

His fingertips curled around my hips as he wiggled to get comfortable "I mean, you don't have a client for another, what, hour? You could stay right _here_ and just give in already."

Shifting my hips I grinned wickedly and sighed "Hmm, no I don't think so. Now, can't interfere with job," sliding my hand down his chest I pushed myself from his lap "remember? I'll be back. See ya." I admit to shaking my hips a bit I strolled out of the office. I had won that battle from the look on his face and I wanted staring. He had to know what he was in for. It was taking all he'd had to not kiss me right there and I hadn't exactly thought about what I wanted when I won. While I was getting into the elevator heading down to the lounge I began thinking about it. I could just have him stop pursuing me but that wasn't enough. There was something more here that I couldn't exactly think of at the moment. Oh well, I could have always found out.

As I stepped off the elevator it hit me that if I got him a secretary it'd limit my possibilities of winning. It was then I thought to just ask Sasha to get his things done I'm sure she wouldn't mind it wasn't like when I was in court she had to do much anyway. I poured Marco's stupid fucking coffee and passed one of the paralegals on his floor asking to have it delivered. She all but leapt at the chance meaning she got to personally go see him. I couldn't help but to laugh as I saw her bright blue eyes twinkle at the thought. Jokes on you sister he likes dick!

It was just funny to me. When I made it back down to my own floor to get started on work I made sure to ask Sasha to split her time between Marco and I. Even his spell seemed to have worked on her. She nodded and proceeded to tell me he was nicer than I was anyway. I scowled momentarily and entered my office to sit down and get started. I removed the files for the next client and began perusing through them. Now I had to have a clear mind and get focused on winning this case.


	3. All Is Fair In Lust & War

After several long hours of client meetings and preparing for Monday's trials I was finally ready to go home. It was now a little before 10pm and I just wanted to find food and pass out in my bed. Unfortunately I still had to check my notes from the day and then enter them into the computer once I got home, so I'd be prepared, but I let the thought slip my mind. I was tired, hungry, and feening for a fucking cigarette. After throwing on my coat and scarf I headed for the elevator only to be stuck with, you guessed it, **_Marco._**

He gave me a smile as I noted the parking garage was already lit up on the button spread. Of course it was...lucky me. Oh well, the second the doors opened to the garage I stepped out and headed over to the smoking area. Lighting up a cigarette I took the first drag and felt some of my stress melt away. There was nothing like that nicotine rush calming my nerves the second I exhaled a plume of smoke.

"Nasty habit for such a pretty thing," Marco shot towards me as he hit the unlock button on his key fob. The sound of his vehicle's beeping wasn't too far off which thankfully meant he'd be leaving shortly. In response I simply raised my middle finger towards him with a smile. Due to my shitty, shitty, luck he walked back over to me with his head tilted. I still hated the fact he was 4 inches taller than me because every single time he looked down at me like that I found myself wanting to shy away. It was intimidating and strangely arousing the way he looked at me like that from up there.

With the hopes of it saving me I blew the smoke from my cigarette up at him "What?"

"Just came to say goodbye," his sly grin was playing at his lips as he wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me flush against his chest "and tell ya t' watch your offers."

I immediately was thankful for being so close since he couldn't see my face as flushed while I threatened him "Shut up before I burn you with my cigarette. Goodbye Marco."

Marco placed a soft kiss against my cheek as he whispered "Mmm, I might _like_ it so don't threaten me with a good time, Jean. Goodnight." I was released from his embrace staring blankly out at the garage as he walked off. He won that round for sure. My cigarette needed ashing but I still couldn't find it in myself to do it since I was too busy trying to let the heat in my face chill. I was hoping the nip in the night air would take care of it as I finished my cigarette but I was wrong. It practically lasted the entirety of my drive back to the apartment.

The way he'd wrapped his arms around me had been so gentle as if I was something precious he didn't want to break yet wanted to secure. I'd be lying if I said it hadn't felt nice. His heat sheltering me from the air was soothing and the kiss he'd placed on my cheek was sweet. I don't know what unholy ability he had to cause the heart in my chest to beat the way it had but it became to clear me that I needed to win this for a whole new reason. Marco was the enemy......a hot....seductively charming.....southern....enemy. I shook my head rapidly trying to whisk away the thoughts to a slight avail.

I had lunch but that had been almost 12 hours previous and my stomach was angrily growling at me. The easiest thing to do was to simply order pizza, and it sounded decent, so I removed my phone and ordered online while I went to shower. While I was getting dressed the pizza had arrived so I quickly slung on my lounge pants and made for the door to get my pizza and sit down on the couch a bit. Relaxing didn't happen often, only on Sundays really, so I didn't even bother turning on the television while I ate. I was just going to turn it back off and go to bed afterwards anyway.

Having done just that I moved off to the bedroom and laid awake for several hours. My mind was racing thinking of just how quickly and drastically my day had progressed. First I had been saddled with hell in human form by the name of Marco Bodt, then I learned of my case schedule for the next week which meant drowning in work, and finally I had stupidly agreed to sell my soul. Nothing he did felt wrong which was why I believed myself so conflicted. Someone's touch was nice, okay? It's been a while since anyone had taken a genuine interest in me at all and though Marco wasn't necessarily my type, and he seemed like an ass, he was honestly proving to be fun. Though he was sassy and pretty the competitive streak in me had to win this.

Before I could finish arguing with myself I fell asleep and awoke to the incessant blaring of the alarm by my head. How stupid had I been to set an alarm at 7am when I knew full well that it was Sunday and I didn't have to work? I just grumbled and smacked around until I turned it off then rolled back over and tried to get some more sleep. That actually worked for a bit and I finally woke up when it was just before 10am. My Sundays consisted of normally sitting around, playing video games, maybe going for a run or something and then just spending the day cleaning up around the apartment and lazing around. This Sunday was no different aside from Armin and Eren texting me to ask me about Marco.

Apparently Armin had let it spill to Eren that he was now my boss and Eren was howling with laughter. Of course that asshole would find this absolutely soul-sucking hilarious. I told him to get bent and I would be around probably Friday night for a drink if work allowed. Armin tried pushing me for more details but since rules were rules I just told him that he was a dick who now had it out for me. He laughed and then told me at least I could avoid him in the courtroom, which was true. Thankfully all of Monday and Tuesday would be spent in court.

Monday and Tuesday did pass in fact without me having to see one single hair of Marco fucking Bodt. I had Sasha fax me documents before cases if I needed something and that meant zero office trips for me. It was almost boring though. Maybe in some fucked up way I was looking forward to bickering with and teasing Marco but my record had yet to go untarnished. I had won several cases for the firm and the state, and that was good enough instead of the bet I supposed.

Wednesday morning, however, was completely different. The very moment I waltzed off the elevator Marco walked in. He grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me back in before the doors closed. Stumbling forward I landed against his chest and he pushed the stop button shutting down the elevator between floors. Immediately I cleared my throat and shuffled back trying to keep myself from being so close against him. It was too damn early in the morning for this and by the briefcase in his hands I could tell he had to have been heading to the courthouse.

He placed a hand at the small of back and smiled "G' mornin' Jean. Ya lookin' awful good this mornin'. Missed ya for the last couple days."

I tried to steady myself and retaliate a bit "Aww, you _poor_ thing. Is there no one else you can torment?"

"Well 'course not. You're the only one for me Jean." His smile was ear to ear as I felt his hand slipping down my back. Quirking a brow I stepped into his embrace and tossed one arm around his neck as I pushed up on my toes. Of course as I raised up Marco's hand slid lower down my body until he was groping my ass. Did I mind? Not really, honestly. His grip tightened a bit as he realized he had a firm grip on my ass but I simply ran my fingers through his hair noting his hair was in an undercut like mine just not as short. Tugging a bit I kissed his neck several times and hummed against his skin. When I pulled away I slid my hand slowly down his chest and danced my fingers across his belt.

"Good to know," turning around I returned the elevator to it's operation and watched the dark tone creep into Marco's features "now you should get to court. Wouldn't want you to be late."

Clearing his throat he drug me easily back to him and whispered against my ear "Lucky you that I got court this mornin' else I'd make you regret that jus' now."

"Oooh I'm **so** scared, Marco. Enjoy your case!" I gave him a sarcastic wink, blowing a kiss facetiously as I stepped off the elevator only to be met with a hard slap across my ass. Shifting my head over my shoulder I caught just a glimpse of Marco winking and pursing his lips as he made a kiss gesture before the doors closed. What the ever loving fuck had I signed on for? It wasn't _that_ bad right? I could keep this up....just don't stare into his eyes.....especially not when he smiles down at like that. Okay, I _knew_ I was at a disadvantage. I knew defense attorneys were slick but goddamn Marco was just _too_ good. It was no wonder he was good at his job.

His external appearance would not lead one to believe he was a devious bastard but I knew better. My client meeting had droned on and I could honestly tell that nothing the woman was saying made sense and I'd have to do way more digging later. During the next few hours I planned out my retaliation well and prepared for when I'd see him in the office. He'd be back around 5pm and it was then I saw my shot. Sasha had informed me he had a client at 6 and would have to be back so I decided to coincidentally appear in the elevator at the same time. I was gonna go smoke afterwards anyway so I threw on my coat and scarf and jumped in the elevator.

Inside the elevator I waited for about 10 minutes before everyone dispersed and I made it down to the parking garage. Marco had yet to appear so I began to wonder just when he was going to arrive. Apparently his case had run over a bit longer than he'd prepared and he hadn't reached the elevators until a little after 5:30pm. I was almost done with my smoke break when I saw him approaching. The moment those chocolate eyes locked into mine I watched his lips curl. This was **not** good. He had something up his sleeve and I knew it.

"Mmm, waitin' on me huh now that's just foul play, darlin'," In the second his stride led him to me smirked devilishly and drug me against him.

I normally would have gotten tired of being dragged around like a rag doll but I didn't care this time since I could use it "I was smoking not waiting on you."

"Sure you wasn't," Marco dipped his head to my neck and bit the skin just below my jaw "but ya know I didn't forget 'bout you teasin' me earlier."

"Good," I managed to rasp out before my will to speak left me. I was beyond weak in the knees from the moment his heat had enveloped me and he was calling me "darlin'" in that honey-like voice. The next thing he did jarred me from my own thoughts. After earlier he'd taken the inch I'd given him and turned it into a mile. His hands were perfectly poised on my ass squeezing a good amount and managing to earn a soft, strangled moan from my lips. Hoping he hadn't heard it, I tossed my cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

Hoping wrong, I felt Marco's breath against the shell of my ear "Oooh, darlin' that was a _nice_ sound. Why don't 'cha make it again for me, huh?"

"Shut up, Marco!" I grumbled angrily before thinking of how to retaliate.

Before I had the chance he nipped the shell of my ear "Sorry Jean but I gotta head in now. Got a client. I'll see ya at tomorrow's meetin'." After that he released me and headed to the elevator leaving me with my own thoughts. I hated that he won that won so clearly. How I had let such a suggestive sound leave my lips pissed me off. I couldn't let him win like that: with the way he'd so easily elicited that noise from me. God, he was so irritating and so pretty it was fucking frustrating to no end! Once I collected my thoughts I headed back to my office to prepare for my own client.

Losing myself in the paperwork and clientele meetings I pushed the feud away from my thoughts. I needed to focus on my work and with tomorrow's meeting it just proved that I needed to get my head back in the game. We were all going to have to sit through a meeting about monthly numbers and discuss our clients from the top of the branches all the way down to the bottom and it was going to take hours. Having such a big firm could be a fucking curse when it came to those kind of things so I just sat back and prepared for the next meeting.

Thankfully I didn't see Marco as I was leaving. There was no way I wanted him to get **that** kind of control over me again and it was obvious I was weak. His voice was just so inviting and the way he said my name made my knees buckle. How he did it I don't know. Marco was beginning to seep into my skin, my bones, and even my thoughts but I had to win this. If I could remember that he wasn't a person, he was a fucking snake, I could get through it. Who knows, maybe I couldn't win but I damn sure wasn't going to just give in. Once I got home I had fallen asleep with that thought weighing heavily on my mind.

When I awoke the next morning I found myself emboldened to have my taste of payback. I had a plan so devious it could break _even_ the likes of Marco Bodt. For some reason, perhaps excitement for retribution, the smile on my face refused to stop. During my morning routine I found myself a bit chipper and happier than normal as I hummed to myself and poured my coffee into my travel tumbler. Ready to get to the office I ended up being earlier than normal and made it up to the meeting room on the top floor around 15 minutes early. My father's normally stoic face was etched in bewilderment and that was too was well worth it.

I took a seat around the table as other associates began to fill in. Mainly the meeting was for partners and heads of the divisions which meant Marco would be joining us before too long. If my gut feeling was correct he'd either sit in front of me or beside me. No matter his choice my plan would still work and no sooner than the very moment I finished my coffee did Marco come sauntering in. I tried to keep my eyes from watching him as he made his entrance, looking anywhere but at him, but unfortunately my brain had other plans. Lingering on the way he stepped so softly, to the light reflecting the bronze sparkle in his eyes, and even to the curl tugging at his lips when he noticed me: I couldn't take my eyes off the man.

As I had suspected Marco pulled out the chair at my side and took his seat. He began perusing through his briefcase removing files and looking over his client list. Figuring I should actually do the same and be ready for the meeting I picked up my own from my side and began flipping through the numbers. Other associates, even Armin from the tax branch, began filing into the room and by 5 'til 8 we were all sitting around the table. Armin leaned in to tell me good morning while I let my right hand fall beneath the table and over Marco's left thigh. Feeling him tense as he straightened his posture in the chair was almost laughable.

"So, how's the department doing, Armin? Got strong numbers for clientele?" I asked fully intent on drawing any attention away from the fact my hands were not on the table.

Responding with a shrug and light tone Armin huffed "As good as tax law can be I suppose. I imagine it's nothing like the numbers you or Marco would run."

Glancing over with a devilish smile to Marco I slipped my hand to his inseam "Oh, I think you overestimate us. Most of our cases are state assigned since we have to be able to be called on. It's not everyday that people need to hire a criminal prosecutor, Armin. More people have tax problems, wouldn't you agree Marco?"

Clearing his throat as I kneaded my fingers he nodded vigorously "Absolutely. Jean's a prosecutor, and while he also does pro-bono work and works here as a regular criminal lawyer, more people look for help when gettin' screwed by the IRS."

Armin seemed a bit gleeful at that response "Hmm. I guess so. Thank you both."

"My pleasure," I responded as I continued my actions between Marco's legs. Rousing him during a meeting was proving to be quite the thrill. My father began to address the whole of the meeting room and all eyes turned towards him meaning away from any point in my direction. He was providing his own profit projections for the firm and going over the Christmas Bonuses we'd normally all been receiving this year. Internally I chuckled as he mentioned it was the _'Season of Giving'_ since I seemed to have only been giving Marco a **hard** time. Unfortunately, I hated to admit that he was doing a rather good job keeping a straight face as I danced my fingers over his obvious erection.

By that point he'd had to be uncomfortable. The meeting had only started so there was another 2 hours to go. If I was him I can't say I wouldn't try to suffer and deal with it since leaving when it had only began would look horrendous on his reputation. Marco tossed me a smirk as he leaned back in his chair a bit and widened the space between his legs. Of course he would be enjoying it but it wasn't like I was gonna get him off under the table. I just wanted to get him painfully hard and leave it be....like a jerk. He was getting a bit to happy at his current position so while Brian from real estate was speaking I decided to take things just a step farther.

Raising my fingers to the button of his slacks I quickly slipped the button free, slid down the zipper, and shoved my hand down his pants. The look on his face was pure shock and god it was worth it. It was absolutely delectable watching his face contort before trying to rapidly school the emotion as my father glanced our way. I'd be lying if I said figuring out what he was packing wasn't also worth it. Sue me, okay? I was curious. The fabric of the rapidly tightening boxer briefs was the only thing standing in the way of skin contact. My mind began to wander as I let my fingers move around his cock through the fabric. Did he have freckles everywhere? I felt like I needed to know but more importantly I heard him cough and clear his throat as I thumbed over the head and moved my hand over him.

He wasn't the _only_ one shocked for the day, just the only one who showed it. Marco was certainly gifted I learnt as I ran my hand along his shaft. I didn't exactly want to give off the idea I was inspecting him but it was difficult not to give that impression while ghosting my fingertips over every feasible inch of his cock. During the time the speeches had made it around to my side of the table, and Armin was speaking, I turned to him as he stood, trying to appear completely invested in what he had to say. I knew it was my turn next and then Marco's so I amped it up again. Delving past the confines of his boxers I coiled my fingers around his cock and gave a slow, experimental stroke.

I refused to turn to see his expression but after hearing him whisper _**"Fuck"**_ under his breath and stifle a groan into a cough was more than enough. After that I completely withdrew my hand and turned to prepare for my own speech. Marco reached for the glass of water in front of him as I stood and began going over the current cases I had and the projected win-loss ratio I would have for the year. While I was giving my speech I did decide to be a bit nice and draw it out so Marco might enough time to compose a decent excuse as to his raging hard on. My speech was certainly one of the longest as I had a rather extensive list of clients and projections for the year but I knew it was going to rival the time of Marco's. There was no doubt he'd be slick enough to talk his way out of it. It's what snakes like him were best at but it would be fun to see.

Marco looked to my father and gave a bright smile "'Scuse me for not standin' but it seems I had some issues with my knee this mornin'. Ya don't mind if I stay seated, do ya Mr. Kirschtein?"

"Not at all, please don't push yourself Bodt." My father played right into that deceptive smile as Marco went on to give his speech. Of course my father was sympathetic to that excuse, he'd had knee surgery almost a year ago.....damn, Marco was good. I'd never seen him in action on the court floor but I knew he had to be an extraordinary liar. That sweet face and pretty smile could charm anyone into doing what he wanted. It was my will to not be one of them but sitting where I was and watching his profile....I was finding it difficult. Thick eyelashes framing big, chocolate doe eyes that just looked so inviting and kind not to mention those full lips that I knew were like warm velvet pressing against your skin; I was falling for that cute face....and I **hated** it.

How could this guy who I swore up and down was not my type be getting to me? Sure, I like sassy and god, he was good looking, but there was _no_ way he would bring the right attitude to the bedroom. I want dominating and aggressive. I spend days in court having to put up such a front and sometimes its nice to be able to relax and give into someone. I wanted someone to put me in my place and I just thought that he looked a bit too......nice?  Maybe sweet or caring was the word. I'm the last person that should have been judging a book from it's cover but I mean judging from his touch Marco was gentle and while a nice vanilla day is acceptable here and there I don't want to spend every sex-capade I have in boring, vanilla land.

During the entirety of his speech I'd zoned out and my father took the platform again at some point. Marco seemed to have noticed me zoning out as well, taking it as his opportunity for some payback. Without warning his hand was sitting at my inner thigh but he wasn't moving it, only his thumb was moving. It was almost like he was trying to comfort me in some way. Maybe I'd been making a face of some sort, I don't know, but Marco was trying to reassure me about something. Had my father said something? I couldn't say but this was just another example of that gentleness and caring side of him.

Before I knew it the meeting was over and the last thing I heard was that our Christmas Bonuses would be deposited into our accounts by week's end. The moment we were dismissed I just knew that Marco was going to try to retaliate. I had pushed the envelope too far and there was no way in **hell**  that he wasn't going to try to make me pay. What normal human being would let someone get away with giving them a boner under the table at work and not satisfying it? I was beyond prepared, mentally anyhow, for Marco to try something. Instead of payback though I didn't even notice when he'd slipped out of the room without so much as a word to me. Armin turned me and asked if I wanted to go get lunch later, to which I agreed, but I was a bit worried that I may have gone overboard.

The feeling only further settled in when I hadn't seen him for _hours_. After lunch with Armin and tedious conversations about how Marco was great, and how I should invite him to the bar Saturday evening, since the old gang was meeting up, I had grown rather nervous in that time. To quell my racing heart as I passed by Sasha on my way into my office I decided to see if Marco was in. Turns out, thankfully, he'd had court all day and would be in court most of the morning tomorrow as well. It was almost a relief to know that I hadn't pissed him off too royally. With that weight off my shoulders I went back to office where I stayed most of the day. Apparently while I was with Sasha I should have asked about my clients. I got swamped and wasn't in the least bit thrilled about it.

I spent hours going over testimonies and conjecture with some people who weren't even smart enough to know what I did for a living. To say that by the end of the day I wanted to bash my brains in with a large boulder would have been an understatement. By the end of the day I was rushing to get out of the hell hole called my office and even went so far as to skip my smoke and do it outside on the veranda once I got home. I just wanted to eat, shower, sleep, and try to not think of what hellacious torture I was in for at the hands of Marco Bodt come the morning.


	4. You Gotta Know When To Fold 'Em

Thursday morning rolled around and I was beyond ready to be at work and get my things done. Since I got fucked over the day before I had a pretty clear schedule with only a handful of clients. It sounded good in theory but what it really meant was spending my day in paperwork and research until my eyes bled. As usual I completed my morning routine and headed to work ready to get to the part where my eyes began to bleed. In preparation for the stress I light up the first cigarette of the day. I didn't usually smoke in my car, since I didn't want it to smell like smoke, but I made an exception. There was no way in **hell** I wanted to be cornered in the parking garage with Marco after the meeting.

Unfortunately what I wanted and what I got were two different things. As I stepped into the elevator I was met with a freckled smile and an otherwise empty elevator. Man, I _knew_ I was screwed in the moment I watched his eyes narrow. His body language was stiff signaling something else was about to happen. It was when his voice achieved a tone I'd never heard until that moment that I knew it was going to get either good or bad. He stopped the elevator and slammed me against the wall by my lapel. Completely stunned I dropped my briefcase at my feet and just stared up owlishly at Marco as his lips split into a predatory grin.

"Tsk, tsk, Jean, so sorry I couldn't reciprocate your actions from yesterday. Did you have fun?" He whispered harshly against my throat between sweltering kisses.

One of his hands slid down my chest and into my pants as I tried to focus on the words he'd said "...I.."

When I couldn't manage to articulate my thoughts Marco just continued to mouth at my neck and leave his hand over my dick "Mmm, I guess that's a yes or are you too preoccupied with the fact I might return the favor right now? Huh? What do you say Jean? I could coax you into whatever I wanted right now. Should I get you so worked up and leave you wanting me to finish getting you off right here?" All traces of his accent were gone. I guess he really could control it when he wanted to, when he got serious, like right now. I was so lost in the heat already boiling in my veins I didn't have too much cognizance to respond. The only thing I knew was his mouth was only going to grow increasingly filthier if I didn't say anything and stayed put while my body would act on it's own. I could feel my own will crumbling under his touch as he tried to rouse me and this was the exact last thing I needed.

Finally managing to squeak out my words I pushed him back from me "Marco," I panted "...I have a client waiting on me....you have court. That seems a _little_ more important than playing with my dick."

"Alright then darlin' I see ya tryin' to wiggle yourself outta this. Scared I was winnin' weren't cha? We'll finish 'is conversation when I get back." He pressed the button to return the elevator to it's function and kissed my cheek before departing. His actions were so contrasting. How in the hell was I supposed to think after what just happened? Marco had that gleam in his eyes....I recognized it as something primal, something instinctive, as he acted on his own lust. Carnal lust had to be it and I had to say I was definitely doing the far opposite of hating it. Sure, I had lied to get out of it but if I hadn't I would have been turned into a puddle of my own unsated desire. He knew now just how to get to me after that and that was far more dangerous than anything. Marco Bodt knew my weakness of aggression and I admit to being scared of how he was going to handle having that information.

After I made it off the elevator I just stood there for a moment trying to take in the events. I'd hoped I didn't look disheveled so I headed for the bathroom where I could fully examine my appearance. While I stared at my own reflection and tried my best to fix my hair and soothe the wrinkles out of my blazer I noticed something. I turned my head slightly and noticed something I was immediately going to have to hide. How unprofessional. Magenta and purple dotted a blotch of bruised skin just above my collar on the right side of my neck.

I had concealer in my office drawer but that meant I had to get up to my office, back to the restroom, and _hope_ no one walked in to see the hickey Marco left on me. I'm not incredibly pale....okay, I lie. I'm whiter than _milk_ and I bruise easily. It's a curse in the winter when I can't tan to even out my skin tone just a tiny bit. Someone like Marco probably didn't understand how easily marked I was. This was not what I needed today. Instead of trying to cover it in the bathroom I just rushed out and back up to my office trying to avoid letting anyone on my right side.

Once I made it to my desk I pulled open the drawer, found my concealer and began dabbing it on my skin. Sasha walked in right as I was finishing blending it and gave me a wry smirk.

"Ohoho, Jean? Did you get some action last night??" As usual she had no boundaries and walked behind my desk to poke at the spot on my neck.

I groaned "No. I didn't. Now, while you're there tell me how the coverage is. I can't see much using my phone and I can't have clients seeing it."

She took the sponge from my hand and finished covering it for me "There ya go. All good. So, who was she...or he?"

"No one Sasha," I huffed in hopes she'd explain why she was in my office in the first place.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me," she huffed as she took a seat on my desk "so spill."

"Ugghh! Fine. **He.** It wasn't last night it was this morning now tell me what's up." I decided to give the bare bones details in hopes of actually getting to work.

Sasha grinned wildly and shoved my shoulder "Niiccee! Back in the field. Good for you. Now, I have a client file ready for you and your court schedule next week."

I took the folder from her and waved her off my desk "Great. Thanks, now get your ass of my desk and get back to yours."

"Only if you tell me you're bringing this dude with you Saturday!" The more she pushed the more I wanted to bang my head on the table.

With work to do I just agreed "Sure, sure, fine _whatever_. I just have work to do so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Good and you're welcome. I'll leave you be." Taking the hint she jumped down and exited the room victoriously while I looked over the client file she handed me. I loved having paralegals for the reason of them doing all the tedious shit for me. I spent the next several hours face first into writing out notes and transferring my notes over to my laptop. Looking down at my watch once I took a small break I realized I had skipped lunch. I wasn't even sure when I'd get the chance to snack, since it was already 3:30pm and I was getting ready for my next meeting, but I brushed it off. First thought though was that I needed coffee more than anything so I wanted to head up to the lounge. On my way to the lounge I was hit with a concussive force that about knocked me on my ass. It wasn't very hard but it was from the waist down and suddenly there were arms around me and the sound of shrill crying reached my ears.

Looking down there was a little girl wrapped around me. She couldn't have been any older than 6. Her dark mocha hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a pale pink and cream bow perched atop it. The attire she was wearing said she didn't go to any private academy in the area so I crouched down and instinctively wrapped my arms around her. Much to my surprise her tiny body stopped shaking and her breathing seemed to regulate after a minute or two. The moment she looked up at me my heart stopped in my chest. Big emerald green eyes with tanned skin and the widest band of freckles were dusted across her face. _There was no way in hell._

I picked her up and smiled warmly though I probably didn't exactly look nice "Hey, honey, where are your parents?"

"I--I," she sniffled a bit then buried her face into my shoulder as she wailed "I DON'T KNOW!!"

Shivering a bit at the, what I guessed was, now a perforated eardrum I knew I had now, I gently bounced in my steps and patted her head "It's okay honey. It's okay....can you tell me your mommy or daddy's name?"

The girl curled farther into me but I felt her nod slowly as my worst fear became reality when I heard the scream of " **RAVENNA ALICE BODT!** Oh thank god!"

Marco sped around the corner looking as if the devil himself was nipping at his heels and the girl in my arms suddenly cried out "Daddy!"

I must've looked absolutely horrified as Marco reached out to touch his daughter's cheek wiping away her tears "What'd I tell ya about stayin' in my office, Little Bird?"

Casting a downward glance she puffed out her cheeks "To stay inside..."

"You're lucky it was Jean that found ya, but what did I tell you about strangers? Hmm?" As he chided her she seemed to begin cry again much to my dismay.

Bouncing a bit I smiled and lifted her up "He's right honey. You should listen to your dad more often you could get lost in here and you shouldn't talk to strangers."

She giggled "Hahaha I like you!" Replicating her father's laugh she outstreched her arms towards Marco "Daddy!"

I handed her over to Marco who kissed her cheeks and forehead repeatedly "Haha, well, whaddya say to Jean?"

Her smile had definitely been inherited as her snaggle-toothed smile beamed brightly back at me "Thank you!!"

It was infectious so I gave her a soft smile "You're welcome, sweetie."

Marco gave me a look that could kill as he glanced over his shoulder "I don't know how ya found my daughter but ya better hope it want'nt you that made her cry. Now come with me." I couldn't find the words in my mouth to utter a response. It was absolutely clear to me that man was a force to be reckoned with but the fact he had a daughter was incredible news to me. As far as I knew Marco was gay....like Kinsey 6 gay, but apparently I was wrong. We all got off the elevator and made for Marco's office. I took a seat in front of his desk while his daughter sat on the sofa and occupied herself with homework.

With a sigh Marco took his seat and turned his deep russet gaze to me "I guess ya got some questions for me. Lemme see if I can answer some for you first. Ravenna is my daughter, yes by blood, she's 5 and turns 6 in July. I got complete custody after her mother died in childbirth. No, Arwyn and I were not close, it was a one time thing and Little Bird was the result. I was 23 at the time and yes, law school was a bit difficult but I had my momma back then to help. Am I leavin' anythin' out?"

Trying to not look incredibly surprised by the slew of information I just shook my head "Not that I can think of. I, uh, I wouldn't have thought you with a daughter. She's really cute, in fact, she looks an awful lot like you."

The light in his eyes as he looked over to her was unmistakable "Thank ya....that little girl means more to me than anythin' in this world. Now, why don't ya tell me how you found her?"

"I was just walking up to the lounge when she ran right into me, locked on, started crying, and left me utterly confused," I stated outright to prevent him from thinking it was me that removed her from the office.

"Haha, oh she is a little trouble maker," Marco laughed and suddenly I felt my heart leap forward a beat.

A genuine smile graced my lips while I snickered "Haha just like her father. So, why is she here now?"

"School let out a bit back and my babysitter had somethin' to do 'til 5. Ya ain't gotta problem with her bein' here do ya?" Marco arched his brow and gave me that same glare from earlier. It was absolutely bone chilling when his voice dropped like that. That commanding and almost threatening aura was in a stark contrast to every other piece of him and it reminded me of earlier in the elevator.

Getting up from my chair I walked over to Ravenna and decided to introduce myself "Hey, sweetie. My name is Jean and I'm a friend of your dad's. If you need anything and you can't get to your dad you ask for me, okay?"

Those emerald eyes sparkled up at me as she leapt and wrapped her small body around me "Okayy!! Jean, Jean, Jean!!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was so I hugged her in return and laughed "Haha, yup! Next time you come here be sure to come see and I'll have a present for you if your daddy will let you have it."

"Yay!! Prezzies!!" She cheered and I just laughed.

The girl was absolutely precious so I patted her head and got up to return to Marco "Alright, get back to doing your homework and I'll be back later."

"Kay!" She quickly went back to coloring and I took a seat in front of Marco to see the biggest grin on his face.

"She really must like ya, Jean. 'S cute. I don't mind if ya give her candy but try to limit it alright? One piece is enough to have her damn near bouncin' of the walls. And uh, thank you, for doin' what ya did." Marco reached out over the table and took my hand in his "Follow me for a sec. Little Bird I need to talk to Jean for a minute so stay here for me."

"Okay daddy!!" She didn't even look up as Marco rounded the desk and led me out of the room. I didn't even ask where we were going but I really didn't care. We rounded the corner and were in a small hallway leading to the bathroom. Before I could think Marco wrapped me in his arms. It was without warning but I didn't really mind it. To tell you the truth I wanted to lean into it. Every part of me wanted to and I couldn't say why. Maybe it was seeing him being a father, that sweet side of him with his daughter, maybe it was hearing that tone he'd assumed in protection of her, maybe it was earlier in the elevator, or maybe it was just Marco. I couldn't tell you.

All I knew.....was that I lost this bet. A wise man once said "You gotta know when to fold 'em, when to walk way, and when to run." Right now I could tell you beyond the shadow of a doubt that it was _high_ time to fold my hand. I knew when I had been defeated and I knew when to admit it. That time had come.

He moved away from me and stripped off his blazer before he rolled up his sleeve "Straight laced you were already proven wrong. Now, I think it's about time ya realize ya ain't the only tatted one between us." My eyes fell to the band wrapped around his bicep and the dream catcher below it. Across the band was the name Ravenna Alice, her birthday and then "May the wind at your back carry you to your dreams." It was immaculate in all the detail woven into the piece from the vivid blues and purples of the dream catcher's pattern to the raven feathers and turquoise beads at the bottom.

Unable to help myself I gently let my fingertips trace over it "It's gorgeous. This is really nice work, Marco."

"Thank you," he replied in a soft whisper.

I straightened up and did the only thing I knew I could right then "You have proved me wrong in a lot of ways. When your babysitter comes to pick up your daughter meet me in my office."

Marco titled his head in confusion but agreed "Uh, sure thing. Got somewhere to be?"

"Client meeting at 4," I informed him quickly before smiling and looking over the corner "can I go tell her bye? I wouldn't want her to think I disappeared."

"'Course," was the only word out of Marco's mouth as he rolled down his sleeve and tugged his blazer back on. The two of us walked back to his office where I moved to tell Ravenna I would be leaving. She looked like she was about to cry but I hugged her tightly and promised to see her next time. I then whispered into her ear that I'd be seeing her very soon. That was enough to win me back my favor with her. Tossing her arms around my neck as I crouched she hugged me and released so I could get down to my office. After a kiss on the forehead she giggled and proceeded to tell Marco she liked me again. She was too fucking cute.

I gave them both a wave before turning to walk out. During my short walk back to the elevator I had to think seriously about my next move. I'd invited Marco to my office the moment after my client was gone and I knew exactly what my mind wanted to do and what every other part of me wanted. This felt inherently wrong and right at the same time but I couldn't let an internal war wage right now. Before I headed into my office to meet with my client, who was already waiting on me, I told Sasha she had a two hour break to take. She gave a puzzled look but agreed readily after she realized I wasn't kidding when I said the only condition was to bring me back a good cup of coffee.


	5. How May I Direct Your Call?

Sitting through my client meeting was dreadful since I was pretty damn sure that the cops in front of me were completely incompetent. Without sufficient evidence I was pretty sure I was going to lose this case. Losing a case meant having my father on my ass again. Clearly these people were either daft or completely terrible at their job and didn't know the law from the ass end of a skunk. The moment it was over I was more than ready to relax and try to clear my brain from the stupid that had infested it. I was dazing a bit trying to figure out what I was going to say when Marco came down and after 10 minutes I no longer had the luxury to think.

Knocking on the door, Marco awaited me to wave him in before walking up to me behind my desk "Alright. Little Bird is with the sitter so what's up?" Steeling my nerves I got up from my chair and slung my arms around his neck, pushed up on my toes, and kissed him. I could feel the surprise wash over him as if he didn't think the moment was real. I pulled away and watched him grin smugly before I kissed him again, this time met with his own fervor. Marco turned quickly as he placed a hand on my hip and pushed me to the desk while the other was on the back of my neck keeping me held in place. The heat in my stomach was ravenous, clawing at me, telling me to want more, to take more.

Giving into the overwhelming lust rushing through my veins I pushed harder against Marco. My fingers wove through his hair dragging him back just enough for me to leave a sharp nip at his bottom lip. His eyes searched mine for a moment as if he wasn't sure of what I wanted. Was it so hard to tell? I wanted **him.** _All_ of him. In every way. I dropped my hands from him and shimmied out of my blazer tossing it to my chair just to the left of us before I turned to give my desk a glance and look back to him. Catching my drift Marco removed his jacket tossing it over mine and made sure nothing was important on my desk before slinging everything off.

In the blink of an eye his lips were on my neck and his hands were just below my ass as he lifted me and sat me on the desk. It was almost too easy. The way he lifted me was like he was lifting a feather.

"You sure 'bout this," Marco asked breathily between kisses "'cause I want'cha to know that since ya kissed me ya lost but I jus' asked for dinner."

Irritated, I grabbed his tie met his gaze "Do I _look_ like I joke about these things? I have this entire floor to myself. Sasha is on break for another hour."

"Planned it out did ya? Ya sayin' you want me to fuck ya in your office?" Marco's voice deepened achieving a gravelly tone sending chills rushing over my skin.

"I'm not saying I **don't** want it," I gave him a bit of a smirk as I reached out and yanked him closer by his belt "are _you_ saying you don't want to fuck me in my office?"

Brows arched, a low rumble sounded in the back of Marco's throat as he placed his hands flat on the desk "Hmm, I dunno. Jean. Why don't ya _make me_ want to fuck you in your office?"

"Alright." With a grin I jumped down from the desk and tossed our jackets to my bookshelf while pushing Marco into the chair. Climbing into his lap I grabbed his hands and placed them at my hips while I lined down his throat in heated kisses and sharp bites. His hands roamed over my hips for a moment when I rolled them before slipping around to my ass. He gave a tight squeeze and I found myself letting out a soft moan by his ear. I heard just the barest sound of what I would have sworn was a growl in the back of his throat. It was beyond fucking hot but I wanted more than that. With another rock of my hips I bit down especially hard on the side of his neck.

He was restraining himself and I didn't like it. If I was being honest I'd be damned if he wasn't going to be. Enough was enough so I began working to unbutton his shirt sliding it off his shoulders within a few moments followed by his tie. _**God fucking holy damn.**_ I moved back a bit to examine his physique and I was suddenly aware of how much I did _not_ work out. It was like he was made of chiseled stone. Letting my hand move down his chest to his stomach I followed every inch of tanned freckled skin. As far as I could tell, they really were everywhere.

Without his shirt it made it much easier to mouth at his throat when he turned his head. I was too focused on trying to leave my own marks on his skin to notice him unbuttoning my shirt. He wanted his hands on me as much as I wanted them on me so I sat back, shoved off my shirt, slung my tie, and moved back to nipping at his collarbone. The caress of his hands soaring over my skin was new and exciting but the smoldering heat from his touch was beginning to sink into me. I found it suddenly getting far hotter in the room than the thermostat was reading. His fingers found the piercings at my hips twisting them beneath my flesh to gauge my reaction.

At the shake of my body he chuckled "Did ya get every weakness pierced? Ya ain't got your dick pierced do ya?"

Nipping the shell of his ear I purred "All in due time, Marco." I felt him tense a bit as I said his name and that felt good. To have a man like Marco Bodt at my will, now **that** was a power trip. Marco's hands ran up my stomach and up to my chest stopping to tease me by playing with the captive rings through my nipples. I was surprised when one hand was at the small of my back leaning me back as his mouth found it's way to my chest. Restraining myself from the moan trying to claw it's way through my lips was more difficult than I thought it would be. Whatever it was about Marco I don't know but the moment his tongue was twisting the barbell on my chest I knew he was different.

I am **not** a screamer....but something told me today that was all going to change. Marco's mouth managed to drag sounds from me I'd _never_ made before. I couldn't handle hearing myself so I pushed him back to the chair and slid off his lap. Sinking into the space between his knees I looked up to him and grinned as I began to unbuckle his belt. He arched a brow but gave me a nod so I continued and leaned over his lap to unbutton his slacks with my teeth and lower the zipper. Shimming out of his slacks Marco at least helped me a bit as I slid them down his thighs.

How sexier could this man get?! Good gods what did I do to deserve this view? I ran my hands along his inner thighs pushing them apart before placing a soft kiss just blow the line of his boxers. Cherry red boxer briefs that were clinging to skin just the perfect amount of tight.....if I was drooling on myself I couldn't tell. Jesus Christ he was so hot and I was here admiring every single inch of him. As my hands moved to elastic band on his hips, Marco lifted my chin with his forefinger and grinned the most mischievous smile he'd ever given me.

Keeping my eyes on Marco's I tugged down his boxers. Finally hearing an unrestricted moan from Marco's lips I turned my attention to the actions ahead of me. Marco's head was back against the chair as I ran a lone finger up the shaft of his cock. I had been correct: those freckles did find their way everywhere and he did have a great dick. Strangely enough I felt anticipation twisting my gut as I thumbed over the head and secured a hand around him giving him a few slow strokes. When I knew he was focusing on the pleasure rushing over him I quickly replaced my hand with my mouth.

I could feel his body jerk as I twirled my tongue over his length. Clearly I had taken him by surprise but if he thought that was all he was mistaken. I may not have a complete lack of gag reflex but I knew I could take almost all of his length in my mouth. Testing my theory I gave no warning as he was suddenly enveloped into the wet heat of my mouth. I drug my nails into his thighs as I felt a hand tangle into my hair. After a few minutes of taking his cock at various increments and twisting my tongue up his length, hearing those delicious pants and moans, I stopped my actions and looked up to him.

"Goddamn, darlin'," he panted as he cupped my cheek.

Licking my lips I winked "Mhmm, too bad we don't have enough time for me to get you off twice."

"Next time, but for now," he promised as he tugged his boxers up enough to kick off his slacks and his shoes "you first." Arching a brow I got to my feet and stepped backwards until I was met with the desk and Marco had already closed the distance to me. His hands were at my belt as I stepped out of my shoes. In the blink of an eye I was standing in front of him in just my boxers and to be honest I felt hella insecure. Marco was everything I wasn't, both physically and mentally, but he wasted no time putting his mouth back on me.

His teeth clamped around the cook of my neck and I gasped _"Marco!"_

There was slight snicker from him as he nuzzled against my neck "So, tell me, do ya keep condoms in your office?"

I pointed at my desk "Left bottom drawer but it's locked and you tossed my keys off the desk."

"No problem," Marco stepped over to his jacket removed a butterfly knife, opened it faster than I could think, and stabbed it into my drawer "got it."

"What...even..How-- Marco is that a butterfly knife?!" I was completely floored as to how he had it and why.

He kissed my neck and whispered "I was a bad kid in middle and high school. Wonder why I'm a defense attorney? I got into a lot of trouble and I had quite a few bad attorneys. Ended up with one hell of a juvenile record so I decided to help out people that actually need help."

"So, _Bad Boy,_ " I purred sensually as I slid my hand down his chest before glaring at him for ruining my desk "wanna get that fucking knife out of my drawer? Tell me what you did."

Chuckling he shrugged "Sorry. Oh? You have a nice assortment of things in here, did ya plan on fuckin' in your office often?"

"Gag gifts from Sasha. Never thought they'd come in handy but I kept them in here just in case," I mentioned casually.

"Good thing 'cause I ain't got anythin' on me here." As he sat down the small bottle of lubricant and a condom on the desk he looked over to me and quickly pulled my boxers to my knees. My eyes widened at the sudden action and the feeling of exposure hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't have time to think on it though before Marco was kissing me so passionately I forgot about everything. If he kept me kissing me like that I would have sworn I'd forget how to do basic math. Marco was an amazing kisser and my knees were already practically gelatin by the time he broke the kiss.

Quickly he grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm over my head and turned it. Silently he was asking me to turn around so I did. Not seeing him sucked, he was so fucking gorgeous from head to toe, but I wiggled my hips a bit and leaned forward on my elbows. Mentally I was prepared for the actions at hand, physically however was another task. I heard the snap of the bottle from behind me and took a deep breath. What I felt first however was his hand sliding down my back. I knew by the pattern it was moving he was tracing some of my tattoo.

I felt the searing heat of his body atop my own as he leaned over me to whisper at my ear "Oh, and to answer your question, I stole cars and sold drugs." My brain was too busy trying to process Marco as a teen boosting cars and slinging drugs to pay attention to the actions at hand. When the first heavily slicked digit pushed into me it took my breath. In order to keep me placid Marco was almost flush against me, his breath on my neck before his lips touched my skin. There was a gentle push and twist of the first digit, slowly sating the fire in the pit of my stomach, but the minute he added the second digit a bit afterwards I felt my body roar. No matter what he was doing my body acted on it's own.

Something so simple managed to feel so goddamn good and my hips were rocking back onto the intrusive fingers in hopes of speeding him along. Marco's pace was fucking agonizing. I knew he was doing it to ensure my own safety but I wanted, **I needed,** him to hurry. Overexaggerating my moans as he stretched out the area and began thrusting harder into me was the key. Playing into his ego was easy and it worked.

His own resolve was waning and by the time the third finger found my prostate I cried out his name much louder than I meant to _"God! Marcooo!!~~"_

"Fuuckk," I heard him curse under his breath and watched his fingers reach for the condom on the desk. He walked away from me before could I do what I wanted as I saw him from my peripheral vision. For some reason he was fiddling with his shirt before he walked back over and slipped off his boxers. He placed a hand at my hip and I leaned back a moment to turn my head to the side. In doing so he seized the opportunity to grab my jaw and kiss me. It was sloppy and messy and I couldn't have cared less. My head was foggy, my blood was on fire, and my stomach was in knots with anticipation.

When he let me go I grinned and widened the spread of my legs before looking back and demanding **"Fuck me, Marco."** I caught just enough of a glimpse to see that gleam in his eyes. That carnal desire gnawing away at him urging him to lose his mind. All I did was spark it. Good. That was what I wanted. Fingers digging into my hips, Marco pushed his way into me and I had not prepared myself for the feeling rushing through my veins. I didn't believe in god, the devil, or hell but that very moment I swear I saw heaven.

At first it a gentle rock to test the waters but the second I rasped out _"harder"_ he obeyed. The desk lurched forward with me as I tried to keep my balance. Holy hell Marco was fan-fucking-tastic. I was screaming his name, over and over, but the second I got too loud there was a tie in my mouth. Marco had enough composure to take a tie and tie it around my head to keep me from being too loud. How could he manage to be so composed?

His voice was gravelly, harsh even, as he spat "Shh. People will hear ya, Jean. Wouldn't want those paralegals to know how I'm fucking you senseless." I just nodded my head and listened. He was serious now, speaking in that demanding tone that sent my heart racing. The breath left my lungs as Marco knotted his hand into my hair and yanked back as he slammed into me. If there hadn't been a tie in my mouth to mute my sounds that cry could have alerted the whole building to the office sex I was having but it was so good. _So_ fucking good. My body began acclimating to the hard rhythm as my hips thrust back against his.

I could feel the blunt ends of his nails digging into my hips as he drug me back against him. The sharp sting and the dull ache across my skin as he kept thrusting into me felt amazing. My mind was blanking and I had no cares in the world as I lost myself in the extreme pleasure. The only thing I could do was tell Marco how good it was, how great he was but even I knew it only came out of my mouth as strangled mumbling.

In return for my mumbled praise I heard "You're so _beautiful_ Jean. How's my cock feel inside you? Good? You like it rough don't you? Should I move faster, harder?" It was too fucking good. Sex like this was going to have me dick whipped. I'd never been this compatible with someone else and I never wanted to be again. Marco was **perfect.** I was an incoherent, babbling mess drooling all over his tie. I was so close to the edge I could feel the knots in my stomach tightening but I was so lost that the moment my phone rang I didn't even care.

"Quiet Jean," without pause Marco picked up my phone "Jean Kirschtein's office. May I help you?? Oh? A personal call? I'm sorry but he is busy at the moment. I see. Of course. I'll have his schedule double checked and get back to you but that sounds fine tentatively. If it's fine stay with that and if not I'll have someone call you back to reschedule. Mhmm. Yes. Of course. I just need your information. Okay...okay, thank you. Mhmm you too. Bye." I was too far gone to even make sense of everything happening. Marco was scribbling down something on a stray post-it all while continuing at his insane rhythm.

I could feel a drop of sweat run down my back but I couldn't tell if it was his or my own. It was absolutely sweltering now and my body was already beginning to give. Thankfully the desk under me kept me from pitching forward.

"Go on Jean," Marco's voice was husky yet silken by my ear as he demanded me "come." I didn't know if my body was waiting to be commanded but the moment he'd said that I felt my orgasm crash into me. Legs trembling beneath me and hips stuttering I was more than thankful at my release.

He untied the tie just enough for a strangled, muffled scream of _"Hahh Marcooo!~~"_ to leave my lips. It seemed he'd urged me to my apex as he followed right behind me with my name on lips in a hushed whisper. I had no will in my body to do anything at all. The heat in my veins rushed over my skin and I found that I had no energy left to move in me at all. I didn't even want to turn around to see the aftersex glow on Marco's face, which I bet was incredible. Next time I was going to watch that face as he got off to me but I was too focused on learning how to inhale again. Regaining the ability to breath was difficult enough and I knew more than well beneath my desk awaited a mess for me to clean. Lost in my head, I was busy thinking of what the aftermath of this was going to be when Marco moved away to discard the condom in the wastebasket.


	6. A Tale Of Two Laywer's New Lives And A Secretary's Secret

Walking back over to me Marco placed a gentle hand at my hip and kissed my shoulder "Ya okay?"

My voice was a bit strained, a bit hoarse, but I nodded "Yeah. Thanks." Though I barely had the strength in my legs I stepped back and found the tissue box Marco had thrown off my desk. I cleaned myself up a bit and the mess on the floor. Sliding on my slacks, I quickly just pulled them on as Marco did the same, clearly going commando was in both of our minds.

I moved to take step forward, to grab my shirt, and my knee wobbled almost buckling so Marco reached out and secured an arm around me "Easy there, baby." Blushing up to my ears I tried to turn away and into his shoulder but he only kissed my head. How dare he try that pet name? I couldn't handle that nor the gentle touch or even the soft kiss. Since I wasn't moving very well Marco escorted me over the sofa where he laid out and brought me to lay in front of him. I turned into his chest though looking up at the sweat gleaming on his brow and the glow in his cheeks. He really was handsome.

"I'm sorry for assuming things about you," I said as I leaned my head forward.

Wrapping his arms around me he held me close and kissed me softly "It's okay. I didn't have any silk bonds or handcuffs to prove ya wrong at the bar. Now, I have to ask. What's up with all those tattoos?"

"Haha, yeah I guess not," looking up I knit my brows "hey, my tattoos are my art. The tiger on my back was just because I always saw myself like the tiger. Aggressive, loyal, and secretive. The koi fish on my hips are for my mother, she loved those little bastards. The constellation on my neck is Aries, my star sign. The roses and ivy on my chest are also for my mother Carolynn, see?" I moved back a bit and pointed to the center of my chest where the tribute to mother was "The others are just designs I liked. The pirate ship on my calf and the crossed swords on my ribs."

Reaching out, Marco began tracing over my tattoos "They're all beautiful. You're like one big canvas. Still, I have to laugh at the navel piercing."

I groaned as he flicked the metal through my navel "Hey, it was a dare and I just never took it out. I had to pay for it so why not keep it," after pouting a moment I met those shining eyes and softened my voice "can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you were being serious about being in and out of juvenile detention facilities then how in the hell did you get into law school?"

He smiled and pointed to a scar on his left side above his hip "I was bein' serious. Got in a couple knife fights back in the day. My last defense attorney showed me that not all o' 'em were bad. Thanks to him and his recommendations I not only got t' finish high school, I got into law school. That man, Jean, was your father. It wasn't no coincidence that of all the firms in this country I accepted only this offer."

My jaw would have dropped if possible "I-I'm sorry? My _**dad** _ helped you get into law school and invited you here when you became well known?! Great. Just great. He can never, _**NEVER**_ , find out about us."

"It's true. Your father may not be the greatest man but he has done more good than you'd give him credit for. The reason you can't take over yet, Jean, and I was told this when I joined, was 'cause you can't get along with everyone. I don't think you'll have a problem with a hatred for all defense attorneys now though. Right?" Marco grinned and kissed me gingerly.

As much as I wanted to disagree I couldn't "Yeah...I guess that seeing you be human told me I might be able to trust some. Though you all make excellent liars and I can never tell when you're telling the truth. I can't believe that's why he refused to make me partner."

"Your father had good intentions. He still does. Just trust me a little, okay? Now.....what do you say to dinner on Saturday night?" Marco's smile was unending as he placed a hand on my cheek.

I leaned into the warmth of his palm and slowly nodded "Fine. I will agree to trust you. Just, uh, don't make me regret it, okay?" I tried to hide the bitterness in my voice before I quirked a brow and looked up to him "I actually get a _choice_ on whether or not to go? Good but I don't need it. I can go but in return afterwards you have to come have drinks with me and my friends at Wicked City Bar."

"Jean you _always_ had a choice and okay, I'll agree to that. Now with that settled how about we take a nap? 15 minutes?" He titled his head and I just couldn't resist the urge to kiss that ridiculous freckled face. Cuddling wasn't exactly my style but with Marco holding me closely, so dearly, there was no I could say no. I fell asleep rather quickly against his bare chest which wasn't much like me either. Apparently sleeping on the couch though was a bit rough on my back but it didn't matter too much considering when we awoke it wasn't to an alarm. The shrill sound of a screech before howling laughter woke me up and the sound of a camera shutter was enough to paralyze me.

"Are you serious?! It smells like fucking sex in here, Jean," Sasha screeched and I looked up to see Marco snickering and already awake.

I smacked him on the chest "Did you **let** her do this!? Were you awake!?"

Marco shrugged "Mighta been. C'mon she was gonna find out anyway. With her knowin' our lil' secret she can schedule times for us to go out. It might be good to have her on our side."

Sasha shook her phone and handed me a cup of coffee "I think you're _definitely_ gonna need this now. You don't have any more clients so I say just take your time. Marco you don't have any either so you guys should just relax. I'll keep a look out for you."

With a sigh I smiled "Thanks, Sasha. I appreciate it. Also, I apparently have a meeting. Grab that post-it and put it on my calendar please?" After Sasha cringed, grabbed the note, and exited the room Marco drug me back to him as I found myself clinging to him.

"I'm cold," I murmured against him.

"I'll keep you warm, darlin'. Just go back to sleep," Marco's voice was so genuine and laced with care. It was easy to just lean into him and let sleep take me. Irresponsible? Maybe. I'd never done anything like this before and I can't say that I knew how it would end. Marco was strong and caring, sweet and devious, and if I was being honest quite possibly the best thing to happen to me yet. I knew why I wasn't making partner and with Marco I could turn that around. Once he stepped into my life he was a virus but now I think he was more like my antidote to a virus I already had; a virus preventing me from succeeding and enjoying my life. I wasn't going to be trusting all defense attorneys _anytime_ soon but maybe I could change by starting to just trust **one.**

Saturday was going to hold a lot of things in store for me, for my life, and for Marco's. I didn't know what was going to happen. Only one thing was certain and that was that I was **not** going to lose Marco. Dating someone you work with isn't always a good choice and it's not always smart but I can't find it in me to care. Having been with Marco in anyway was enough to be thankful for and even if it ended I could be happy that it happened. I don't love him, not yet, that'd be silly but maybe, in time it'll come to that. To tell you the truth though I _hope_ it does. I'll fight tooth and claw to make sure this works. I don't know what's going to happen from here, where life will take me, but as long as I can spend nights wrapped in strong freckled arms I don't care.


End file.
